How I Won The Hunger Games
by ilovevampires479
Summary: Johanna Mason has a good life, until the dreaded Hunger Games. She is a timid, shy little girl of distict seven, well, that's what you think. Join Johanna as she travels through the games. I suck at summeries, sorry! NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

I wake with a start, my whole body aches with fear; there is a bitter taste in my mouth. Today is the day of the reaping, the day that we choose who goes in the sixty-seventh Hunger Games. In district seven not many people win. I'm fifteen and my name is in the glass bowl eight times, four because I have to and four times more to feed my two younger brothers, Jacob and Shane, and my mother. My brothers are identical twins, aged eleven, next year they will have a chance to be in the games.

"Johanna," my mother calls "I've got some breakfast."

I trudge downstairs to find Jake and Shane sitting at the table munching on bread, my mother helps at the bakery and each week she gets two whole loaves for us all! She also owns a bit of money, not a lot, but enough to live on. Of course, me and the boys do pour bit, sometimes we do the washing of others in the village for little wage, we get along well as a team.

"Jo darling," mother says, "my old red dress is laid out on my bed, I thought you would need a new one. Last year that old dress only just fit."

"Thanks Mother." I say to her and sit down to some nice bread. After I have eaten, I have a bath and put the beautiful red dress on.

"Wow!" Shane looks at me.

"You look amazing!" Jacob adds.

I look at the clock; we all must have slept in quite late because the clocks say half-past one, the reaping starts at two.

"Shouldn't we be on our way now?" I ask Mother.

"Yes," she replies "we should"

Down at the town square, Mother and the twins leave me to go to the fifteen year old girl's area, suddenly I'm nervous. I see my best friend Kia at the fourteen year old section, she is in my year but her birthday is in two weeks.

"Welcome, welcome," cries our district escort, Cilee, "As you can see we are gathered here again to witness another boy and girl get chosen to take part in the Hunger Games"

She then passes over to the mayor, he tells us about the history of Panem and all that boring stuff. Now over to the real business, I look over

to mother and the twins and take a breath.

The name read out on the card startles me; I didn't expect it at all.

_Johanna Mason_


	2. Chapter 2

I stare blankly up at Cilee; I soon get to my senses and walk up on the platform. From that second onward I decide to play timid, no one could harm a small shy girl from district seven could they? Mother looks up heartbroken, Jake looks as if he were to cry and Shane, well, he's Shane however looking at Mother's horrified expression makes him nearly cry too.

"And now for our male tribute," says Cilee, "Antonio Jackson"

I'm not that familiar with Antonia, I know a few things; he's seventeen and is a fat slob who gets loads to eat and is really greedy. He is from the richest part of district seven, his uncle is the mayor.

"Go on then," says Cilee loudly, "shake hands!"

We nervously shake hands; I look back down at the people I will never see again. We are rush to the Justice Building where we say goodbye to our loved ones. Mother, Jake and Shane come in first.

"Jo-jo," cries Shane, "why do you have to go?"

"We'll miss you," says Jake "but you will come back won't you?"

"I-I..." I manage to say, my throat hurts from trying not to cry.

"Won't you!" repeats Jake

"I'll try," I reply, "my very hardest"

They both give me a big hug; I feel tears rolling down my face. I know I won't come back, but I can't tell them. I look over to Mother.

"Look after yourself," I say to her "look after them too."

Mother starts to cry too, I give her a hug.

"I love you," I tell her, "I'll miss you sooooo much"

"We'll miss you too," she's says, "We love you!"

I whisper to her "You do know that I won't come back"

Just as she's about to reply, the peacekeepers come in to take them away. They struggle but I tell them not to

"I love you!" I call just as they leave.

My next visitor is Kia; she gives me a hug, my tears splashing on her shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you sooooo much," she tells me "you have to win, you have to!"

"I'll try," I tell her, "I promise."

"Here," she gives me a charm necklace "I've got one too. I got it this morning and I was going to give it to you after the reaping. Yeah. You're allowed to have one thing in the games."

"Okay," I say "I will!"

Before she can say anything else, the peacekeepers take her away. I wave her off as more tears spill out of my eyes. I miss her already.

I sit down to wait for the peacekeepers, not expecting anyone else, when Harry Linston, the butcher's son, comes though the door and I stop crying. I know him a bit, he's in my class, and we sometimes have to work in partners. I didn't expect him to come, not at all.

"Right," he begins, "erm, well, this is awkward."

I nod "Yeah, I suppose. So what do you want?"

"I, erm," he stutters "I love you, I have developed a crush you. Your beautiful, long, brown hair, your lovely, dark eyes.

"Wow," I whisper, "I'm flattered, really."

"I don't want you to die, I don't want you do go." he replies.

"Yeah," I say, "me neither."

I open my arms for a hug; he makes no hesitation and pulls me in. For the first time in my life, I feel something, something different to anything else. I think that it's love.

The peacekeeper comes in to take him away, I smile at him, he returns it with a wave, and I begin to cry, again.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

I sit in my compartment in the train, staring back at district seven. I would do anything to be back there. It is nearly nine o'clock before I realise that it's been ages since I last ate and I am hungry. I walk slowly towards the dining area; I can smell the sweet smell of something so delicious. As I arrive, I see people already eating.

"Erm," I begin.

"Oh come in, come in," squeaks Cilee, "don't stand there all day."

"Am I interrupting something?" I ask.

"No-no dear," says Cilee, "we did call for you but you didn't come."

I look at all the food laid out on the table, my mouth open wide. I have never seen so much food in my life! Not even at a special dinner!

"This _chomp chomp _food is great," says Antonio stuffing his face with food, "you should _chomp _try some _chomp chomp!_

I sit down and help myself to the delicious looking food. There's lamb stew with wild rice and bread rolls, a thick liquid called tomato soup, cubes of yummy meat and lots more! As I want to try everything, I fill up my plate. After about five spoonfuls of soups, two cubes of meat and some lamb stew, I begin to feel queasy.

"I don't feel..." I'm sick all over the floor, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry," says Cilee, "I'll get an avox to clear it up."

"What's an avox?" I ask.

"It's a traitor to the capital," a deep voice from behind me says, "They have to work for the capital, especially when it's the hunger games."

I turn and look at the owner of the voice; I recognise him, and the lady standing next to him. They are our mentors, Rylan and Carrie. They are previous victors of district seven; I was alive for both of their games however I only remember Rylan's. I was seven when he won (I was only one when Carrie won), he was such a wimp! He cried all the time; he only won because no one thought he was a good player. He killed two people by accidently throwing them to a pit of mini birds with very sharp beaks, they were poked to death. I grin at the thought of that.

I look at Carrie, she will be my mentor, she's a lot better at fighting than Rylan. I think I'll stand a much better chance of winning than Antonio.

"Goodnight," I yawn, "see you in the morning."

"Make sure you're here by eight," replies Cilee, "we'll be arriving at ten."

I leave, Antonio follows me, he is such a creep! I go to my compartment, strip off all my clothes and dive under the soft, sweet-smelling cover. I drift off to sleep, dreaming of home. I think of Mother, the twins, Kia and Harry, oh Harry.

I wake slowly but surely, I wonder where I am what am I doing here. Then I remember. I look over to the clock; it isn't even two in the morning yet! I don't feel like sleeping so I go to the bathroom a make myself a nice warm bath. I climb in and just lie there, using a rolled up towel as a pillow. After a while I fall back into sleep, still in the bath.

I open my eyes like a flash, it takes me a few seconds to realise I am still in the bath. I jump out, grab a towel and scurry back to my bedroom. The clock says half eight. I put on a pink top and some bright blue trousers, my lucky charm hanging off my neck. At ten to nine I walk down to the dining area, I get there before anyone else. I take a seat and wait. Cilee comes first,.

"Oh, hello darling," she says "let me get you something to eat."

She goes back down the corridor leaving me all alone. But not for long, Antonio comes in followed by Rylan and Carrie. They all sit down with me while we wait for Cilee. She comes in accompanied by a few capital people and lots of food. There's hot bread and butter, some strange looking things called croissants, some more strange things called pain au chocolat and loads more. There is a rich, brown coloured liquid called hot chocolate, it tastes delicious! I start to fill up my plate with everything until I remember that I was sick last night. I take a slower, more cautious approach to my food this time.

"That was delicious!" I say.

"Would you like some more?" asks Cilee.

"No," I reply, "I don't want to be sick again."

She nods in agreement. An announcement is made on the loud speaker: 'You are now approaching the Capital.' I take a breath as we reach the place of the hunger games.


	4. Chapter 4

I am lying on my front while my prep team get rid of all the hair off my body; it is certainly not the nicest thing I've ever felt. I am stark naked, so lying on a hard, metal table isn't very comfy.

"Ouch!" I say, "that hurts!"

"Sorry dear," says Javoure, one of my prep team, he has bright red hair and deep orange skin.

Harovia and Frylanne also look bizarre; Harovia has light green hair, complimenting her deep blue eyes. She has tattoos covering every part of her body! Frylanne has the longest hair ever! Its shiny lilac and has a few curls. She has lots of piercings including her tongue and gums!

"Wait her while we get Brohnad, your stylist," says Frylanne "he won't be long."

I don't have to wait for long, Brohnad came in. He has a tattoo covering the left side of his face; he had a skin-shaved head and dyed his skin a yucky blue colour.

"Right," he begins, "Let's have a look at you." He walks around me, inspecting every detail. "The first thing that comes to mind is your hair; I'll do that first, then your outfit.

He gets out a pair of scissors and chops it off. My hair is now really short and spiky. Looking in the mirror, I can see my new, wispy hair do. I feel tears in my eyes but blink them away.

"Hmmm," he says, "much better. Now, your outfit, district seven is the tree district, am I correct?" I nod, "Good, good. Right, Villisa, Antonio's stylist, and I have been discussing what you both are going to wear. We came up with a brownish outfit covered with leaves!"

Great, that's brilliant, a brown costume covered with leaves, the perfect outfit. Not. I hold in a groan as he measures my body.

Two hours later, I am dressed in a hideous costume, ready for chariot rides. I see Antonio wearing a very similar costume to mine; I go over to him and the chariot. I have a look at all the other people, I didn't watch the reapings, I couldn't face it. Everyone from district one, two and four are big and tough; they've already made friends, they usually do. The girl from district two comes up to me.

"Hey," she says, "so, you're district seven right," she looks at my costume and giggles, "well, are you good at fighting? You could join us."

I look at her meekly, "No," I barely whisper, "I've never tried."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she giggles, "we are going to kill you, district seven, just you wait and see!" She walks back to the district two chariot.

"Hey," I call to her, she turns to look at me, "erm, what's your name?"

"I'm Clanacilia, that's Jonund." She points to the district two boy.

"Right," I say, "I'm Johanna."

"I know," she says and walks away.

After asking every district I find out all their names:

District One: Moncel and Delicia District Two: Jonund and Clanacilia District Three: Sebaliston and Atlontica District Four: Wilkerman and Kilisyon District Five: Relvik and Fendior District Six: Hognouce and Lickna District Seven: Antonio and Johanna(ME!) District Eight: Bolonapca and Salissa District Nine: Tumbuly and Quillia District Ten: Keerco and Lila District Eleven: Mishula and Danbila District Twelve: Zimbamco and Meloncoca

After I have got all the names, it is time to ride the chariots. Being district seven, we ride seventh. I suddenly become nervous; the capital will see us properly for the first time. Our horses start to move, I get ready to face the capital.


	5. Chapter 5

The chariots are beautiful; our horses are a murky grey colour. I wave to the capital; they wave back, screaming my name. Antonio stays still, not moving a muscle. We finish the rides and head to the training rooms. Floor seven is all ours; each district has their own floor. The bottom floor is the training room.

I go to my room and change into a small pea green dress. I come back out to have some dinner. There is roasted chicken with crispy potatoes and vegetables. Pudding is a sticky toffee pudding that makes my mouth water. Maybe the capitol isn't that bad after all. Well the food isn't!

"So," says Cilee, "tomorrow you start training! Don't go to the stations you're good at, you don't want the other tributes to know your strengths do you? When you see the gamemakers, that's when you use your strengths."

"I don't have any strengths," I say "my tactic is being timid."

"Of course you do," says Carrie, "the gamemakers don't need to know that, if you're a timid girl, you're not much of a threat."

I smile "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Right, off to bed," says Cilee, "go on, chop chop."

I go to bed; I'm very tired after the chariot rides. I go to sleep almost as soon as my head touches the pillow. However, I do not sleep for long. When I awake, it is past midnight but only just. I try to go back to sleep but I can't. I decide to explore, I go to the lift and look at the numbers. The top button doesn't have number on it, I press it. I go up, up and up, I go out and I am on the roof.

"It's beautiful," I whisper, looking at the capital. All the lights from all around are on, the world is alight. I sit there for ages, looking at the capital, thinking of home. Thinking of Mother, Jake, Shane and Kia. Thinking of Harry.

I see the sun rising in the distance; I hurry to the lift and down to floor seven. I get to my room just as the clock chimes five, I've been on the roof a while. I yarn and get into bed.

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine," yells Cilee from the dining area, "come on, hurry up."

I jump out of bed and get dressed into some clothes laid out on the floor. I guess they are for training. I have a breakfast of croissant and jam. We go down to the training room to get started. I'm nervous, again.

"Tributes welcome to the training room," says the training master, "this is the place where you can practise fighting. However, you must not harm another tribute; there'll be plenty of time in the games to kill one another. There are staff here to practise on. Well go on and have fun!"

For the next three days we train and train and train. I have fun on the knife section but I don't show it, I don't want the others to know what I'm good at. I'm alright at archery, I nearly got a bull's-eye. On the camouflage, I paint myself to look like a forest; I still look like me though.

After practising for three days, we show the gamemakers what we're made of. As I'm district seven, Antonio and I go seventh. Boys go first so I'm left with the districts after me. I feel nervous, I want to get a three or four out of twelve so I don't seem like a threat.

"Johanna Mason" calls the loud speaker.

I walk into the training arena, I look up at the gamemakers, they seem pretty bored. I stumbled over to centre of arena.

"Erm, hi" I say to the gamemakers, "Johanna Mason, district seven, I'm ready to show my piece." They all look at me.

I go over to the archery and go to the targets, I shoot and miss. The gamemakers laugh at me, I blush. I throw a few things around to make me look stupid. After fifteen minutes they ask me to leave.

"Thank you," I say and leave.

I go to my room, relieved. In two days we will be in the arena, some of us will be dead, maybe I will be. Tomorrow is the televised interviews, I'm really nervous; I have no idea what Brohnad has in store for me.

I guess I'll have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

My training score was four, the lowest out of everyone. Mother and the boys will be so upset but I have to do this, this is the way I can win.

After four hours working on my style, being timid, and a further four hours working on how to look good to the audience, I go to see Brohnad and my prep team. They are all standing around something green when I get there.

"Hi," I say, "so are you ready to make me look pretty for the interviews then?"

"Yes, yes," says Brohnad, "come in."

I take a sit while Brohnad does my hair. He splits it into two and braids it. He ties the bottom end of my braids together. I look in the mirror, I feel different, look at myself, I look pretty.

"And now for the dress," he says, "it's beautiful and you'll love it!"

He points to a long, deep green dress, with sequins scattered all over it. I also have slightly high-heel green shoes and a green clip. I put them on, Brohnad notices my charm necklace.

"What this?" he asks, "I didn't make this for you."

"My best friend gave it to me and I love it," I answer, "I am going to where it whatever you say."

He nods, "That's fine, it's very beautiful."

"Yes, it is!" I say sternly.

I go to wait for the interviews with the other tributes. Girls are first so I am before Antonio. The nerves hit me as Hognouce, the boy from district six, goes on stage. Now it's my turn, I take a breath and walk on.

"Everyone welcome Johanna Mason!" says Caesar Flickerman. The crowd cheers my name, I feel proud. Then I remember, it's because I'm in the games, not because they like me.

"Hello Johanna," he says, "how are you finding the capital?"

"It's great," I reply, "the foods delicious, the beds are nice, everything's amazing and completely different to home!"

"Yes, I suppose it is," says Caesar, "so, back home, is there anyone special. A beautiful girl like yourself must have somebody."

"Yeah, there is this guy," I say back to him, "I really like him, we were kind of friends at school. After the reaping he came to say goodbye to me and admitted hid love. I couldn't believe we felt the same way."

"Well," he says, "when you win, you can see him again."

"If I win," I say.

"Well that's all we have time for," Caesar says loudly to the audience, "Johanna Mason, district seven!"

"Thank you," I say and walk of as Antonio walks on.

"That was great!" Cilee pulls me into a hug, "come on, let's watch Antonio."

Antonio's interview is such a bore. Predictably all he talks about the food, I'm sure he's put on more wait and is more of a fat slob. When he finally comes out, we go to floor seven and have tea.

"You were amazing!" Carrie tells me, "you could win this."

"No she can't!" yells Rylan, "she got a four in training; there is no chance that she will win at all!" Hearing this nearly makes me cry. Luckily Carrie comes to my rescue.

"That's her tactic," she yells back at him, "how dare you say that in front of her. For all you know she may lose her will to live!"

I excuse myself from the table and go to bed. This time tomorrow we'll be in the arena, some of us dead, maybe me. I cry but I can't go to sleep. I decide to go on the roof again, up the lift and I look at the city. I see people dancing in the streets, celebrating the hunger games. I think of district seven, the place I want to be right now. I go back down to my room and cry myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake, my eyes are red from crying, I go to the dining room for breakfast. Brohnad comes in after I eat a croissant and drank my hot chocolate.

"Come with me so we can get you sorted." I follow Brohnad to the roof where a hovercraft appears. A ladder swings down, I hold onto the rungs, I suddenly feel frozen, I can't move, literally! The ladder pulls up, into the horrible machine. A lady with a syringe comes up towards me.

"Hello dear," she says, "this is your tracker so we can track you in the arena. The stiller you are, the less it hurts." I nod.

Even though I'm still frozen to the ladder, I can feel the sharp pain of the needle inserted in my body. The ladder unfreezes me. I give a sigh of relief. The pain of the needle slowly leaves me, making me feel better, the best I will feel in a long time.

I look out the window, it begins to get darker, I know we are now underground, under the arena. I am nervous but I know better than to cry. Soon I will be facing the other tributes in the arena.

Brohnad has a costume for me; every tribute wears the same outer clothes. He gives me some nice, comfy underclothes though, some warm trousers that dry easily, a tight vest with a loose, baggy top over it. He even lets me wear my charm necklace. I put it under the main clothes but I want my district to see it!

Brohnad learns over and kisses my cheek. "Good luck," he whispers, "get water first, if you're trying your timid act, stay away from the bloodbath."

"I need resources," I say, "I need a knife and a backpack."

"Alright," he gives in, "just, don't get yourself killed." I nod. I go to the tubes. "Goodbye," he waves, I wave back.

I got to the surface, along with the other tributes. We are dotted randomly in a semi-circle. Sixty seconds until we can leave, if we step off to circles, we will be blown to smithereens.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the sixty-seventh hunger games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice echoes around the arena. He is the games announcer. The sixty seconds have begun. They are the longest seconds in my life. I think of Mother, Jake, Shane, Kia and Harry. Will they be watching live? Or will they watch the repeats later today? I hold my charm necklace in my hand so Kia can see me wearing it.

I take one good look around the arena, there is a big lake, on one side of it, there is a big clump of trees, on the other side there is a meadow of long grass with a few trees surrounding. The meadow seems like a good space to go. However, the clump of trees is useful too! I look at the weapons; there are a few packs and a few selections of knives too. I will take a chance and run for the pink pack next to the small ray of knives, I will get the knives too!

"GONG" The seconds are up! We all run, run for our lives...


	8. Chapter 8

I run for the bag, I reach it along with Hognouce, the boy from district six. We fight over it, I let go, he stumbles back, loosening his grip. I grab the bag along with the knives and sprint to the meadow, out of sight. I run to the trees at the edge of the meadow, hoping that no-one will find me there. I open my pack and search through.

I have a sleeping bag (YES!), some dried fruit, a water bottle, some socks, cheesy crackers, some mints and strong rope. I smile, this is great! I can sleep warmly and safely attached to a tree! I know I will have to eat, I decide to look for water, this may take time, I then remember seeing a small stream coming off the main lake. It takes me about an hour to find, I fill my bottle as the sun disappears into the night. I spot a small bird by the stream; I look around and through the smallest, sharpest knife. It pierces the body; I go closer to finish the job. I make a small fire to cook the bird, as soon as it's ready, I extinguish it and walk away, eating as I go.

I find a strong, sturdy tree to sleep on. I strap myself to it so I won't fall off. The sleeping bag is warm and cosy, the socks I use for gloves. I look up to the sky as the Panem Anthem plays. Now the sky will show all the tributes dying today, I didn't count the canon fires (each one represents a dead tribute). I can't remember all the names of the tributes so I'll just say the districts. The first face to appear is the boy from district three and the girl. Both from district five, the girl from district six, Antonio! Antonio is dead! He's dead! Well he was a fat slob! Both from eight and nine. The boy from district eleven and both from district twelve. Thirteen are dead already! I've made it past halfway!

I yawn, my eyes slowly fall and I'm soon in a deep sleep. After having hardly any sleep the previous few nights, I sleep for a long time. When I wake, there is a bright light coming from the sun. It must be nearly noon. I unstrap myself from the tree, falling onto a pile of soft grass.

I'm really hungry, so I look for food. I see red juicy berries; I go closer to inspect them. They are like the berries at home, in the meadow. I pick one; it has the sweet, ripe taste. I take a loud and put them in my bag. I also see some plants; I look at them and collect the edible ones. With the remaining parts of the bird, I eat the plants and berries.

I hear a girl scream, a canon fires. Whoever killed her is near; I run to a nearby tree and hide between the leaves. I see the tributes of district one, two and four. The worst nightmare for anyone near. They walk past, laughing at their victory. I watch, unseen.

"Did you see her face!" yells Clanacilia, "she was just begging me for mercy."

"District eleven down!" says Jonund.

"So, who's next?" asks the boy from district one, "district ten?"

"Well," begins Jonund, "whoever we see next!"

They continue walking when Clanacilia gives a scream. The boy from district six jumps out from the bushes and stabs Jonund. He goes pale; I guess he thought he could win this. Clanacilia stabs the boy of district six, Hognouce, and kneels beside Jonund. Hognouce's canon goes off before Jonund's.

"Don't leave me," cries Clanacilia, "stay, stay here." Jonund takes his final breath before the canon signals his death. "I'll win for you," she says to the dead body in front of her, "for both of us! Come on, let's go."

After they've gone I go towards him and take his pack, the others hadn't taken anything of his. He also has a bow and arrows; I take these and leave him. I go to Hognouce and collect a small sack like thing and his knifes. I walk away in the complete opposite direction to the horrible tributes.

I find a small cave to rest in; I search through the bags and weapons. Jonund has beef strips and biscuits, a big fat jacket, a blanket and a hat. They'll be useful. Hognouce had three big fat birds, two squirrels and two rabbits. All cooked! He also has lots of fruit, the berries aren't poisonous and some edible plants. I could stay in this cave for a week!

It is starting to get dark; I eat half of the squirrel. Looking outside, I see the sky fill with the faces of Jonund and Hognouce. Somewhere, I'm sure Clanacilia is crying. I go back in the cave, put the socks on my hands and climb inside the sleeping bag. I place the blanket on top of me. I see Jonund's jacket lying next to me so I place it over the blanket. I am toasty warm and ready to sleep.

I wake by the noise of someone shuffle through the leaves. I brace myself, wondering who it may be, I investigate. Before I move a few metres, someone comes in. I scream!


	9. Chapter 9

A cold hand covers my mouth, I try to push it away but it stays put. I struggle without success.

"Stop struggling, I'm not going to kill you!" says the voice, "if you do, I'll uncover my hand." Somehow, the tone of the voice really makes me believe it.

I turn around to look at the owner of the voice. It's Lila, the girl from district ten. She's quite dirty and covered in cuts and bruises.

"Are you okay?" I ask eyeing her cuts.

"I fell out of a tree into some bushes," she replies, "never sleep in a tree unless you attach yourself to it."

"So why did you come here?" I continue the conversation.

"I saw a cave so I decided to sleep here." she says.

"Right," I say, "you hungry?"

"Yeah, a bit," she mutters, "I had some berries and plants to eat yesterday."

"Be my guest," I give her a rabbit. "all yours."

"How did you get all this food?!" she looks at me with disbelief, "didn't you get the lowest score in training?"

"Yeah," I reply, embarrassed, "I'm not that bad at fighting I was putting on a bit of a show. Some of this food was from the boy from district six though."

"Cool," she says, munching on her rabbit, "did you kill district six?"

"No," I say, "I watched the girl from district two do it and stole his bag."

She nods and yawns. "I'm kind of tired, can you take first watch?"

"Yeah, I have already slept so I'm not tired." I say to her. Within minutes she is asleep. I sit by and nibble on some squirrel, I'm not sure whether to believe her or not. She seems nice but she does have a cunning smile and evil eyes. I look over at my knife, should I kill her? Maybe it's good to have allies. I might get sponsors!

I realise that if I want to win this I can't just sit here waiting for everyone to die. I shake Lila, waking her up.

"What d'you want?" she asks.

"We need a plan," I say, "something to destroy the other tributes."

"Yeah," she answers, "like what?"

"Erm, erm," I stutter, "well... poisonous berries!"

"What?" she exclaims.

"We give the tributes of district one, two and four poisonous berries so when they eat them, they die!"

"Hmmm... well we could try." she replies.

"I haven't seen any yet, there must be some around though."

"Let's look!"

We search for ages, finding lots of edible berries and plants however we surprisingly don't find any poisonous berries. I would've thought that the place would be covered in poisonous food because this is the hunger games, where everyone dies. I look up to the sky; the sun is at its highest point in the sky.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving!" I say, "do you want any food?"

"Yeah," she replies, "me too."

We finish the squirrel and the some berries and plants. I yawn; I didn't sleep much last night. I get into the sleeping bag and close my eyes. I don't get much sleep though; my mind is full of questions waiting to be answered. Will we kill the tributes of one, two and three? What will I do if it's just me and Lila left? Will I ever see my family and friends?

When I wake, Lila is lying beside me, fast asleep. I creep outside to see the stars. I sit here watching the world go by. I look around, the trees, the flowers, the plants. I see a small bush, I'm sure it wasn't there earlier, I go over to it. The berries are small and round, they're blood red. I squeeze one, yes; the smell tells me they're poisonous. In district seven we call them sunlock. I pick a few happily and bring them back to the cave.

I go back outside and wait for Lila to wake up. I see movement in the bushes; I jump up however my knives are in the cave. I call to Lila but she's dead to the world. Moncel and Delicia from district one emerge fully equipped with knives, bows and arrows. Is this my end?


	10. Chapter 10

Delicia has a knife; she takes one look at me and throws. I move out of the way, the knife missing me by less than a centimetre. I hits a rock and falls to the ground. I grab it, ready to fight.

"What's going on," mumbles a voice from the cave, Lila pokes her head out of the cave, "oh." She collects up the weapons, giving some of the knives to me.

"So," says Moncel, "are you going to kill us then?" I nod, we are going to crush them, I hope. I lunge forward, my knife pointed to Delicia's heart; she moves however the knife goes throw her body as she wails in pain. Moncel doesn't turn, he starts to throw knives at us, he has a bad aim, I could stand still and he still wouldn't hit me.

"Moncel," cries Delicia, "Moncel!" Delicia closes her eyes "Goodbye Moncel." She takes her final breath. The cannon goes of signalling her death.

"We are going to crush you like dust!" says Lila scornfully.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that my friend," she says, she places an arrow in the bow and shoots before Lila can realise what she's doing. The arrow hits her body. I don't hesitate before I throw my knife, the cannon goes off as the knife hits her heart.

"Johanna," says Lila, "You will win this, won't you?"

"Of course," I reply, "for you." I hug her, "Miss you,"

"Good Bye." she whispers. The cannon fires before she closes her eyes. I plant a kiss on her forehead and stroke her hair. I stand up to leave, I look across to the two from district one; I take their bags and weapons, chucking them in the cave. I grab some rock to throw at a tree.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream, I hate the capitol, I really do. Why can't someone destroy them! "Somebody help me!" I hear a tinkling noise, a parachute falls from the sky. Someone helped me!

"Thank You!" I yell. It's a parcel from a sponsor give or take a few. I open the box, there's an axe, a small axe, but an axe all the same. I've never used an axe before; Carrie must think that it'll be useful. I wonder what Rylan will be doing now Antonio's dead. Maybe he's helping Carrie, or just slobbing around.

At night, in the sky, Moncel and Delicia appear in the sky, if Clanacilia and the district four tributes didn't know that they were dead before, they do now. I wonder if they're angry, they probably are. Lila's face follows district one, a small tear appears in the corner of my eye. I wish she was here, helping me. Though, in a way, I'm glad, I didn't want to be the one who killed her.

I wonder about Keerco, I haven't really seen him. Will he want to avenge Lila's death or will he just carry on as he is. I hope he kills the others, I don't really want to kill anyone but he will be the easier, probably. I close my eyes and sleep.

When morning comes I decide to move on, I pack my bag with the supplies. The meat I got a few days ago has gone off. It has begun to smell, yuck! I through it outside, some other animals can eat it. I sort out all the stuff that I need out of the bags. District one have some beef strips and dried fruit in their bags along with a water bottle each. Lila didn't have anything so I didn't get much. After all my stuff is in one bag, I decide to move on.


	11. Chapter 11

I find a strong, sturdy tree to stay. I climb up to a strong branch, this will be my home for how long, I don't know. I soon realise that I'm hungry, I open my bag and eat the rest of my supplies before I realise that I have nothing else to eat. I drink all the water in my bottle before deciding that I need to hunt. Perhaps I can try out my new axe.

I jump down from my tree, grabbing my bag in the process, and scurry over to a smaller one. I don't think that anyone's around so it should be safe out here, hopefully. I practice throwing the axe at the smaller tree. I make marks on it, lots of marks. This is boring, I decide, I need a challenge. I try to hit spots I've already hit, after the first few goes; I get the hang of it. I realise that I'm quite good at this. Perhaps the axe will be my saviour!

I need food, I think, I need to hunt. I'm not hungry at the moment but I will be soon. I also need water. I walk around quietly, waiting for an animal to come out into the open. After an hour I decide that this is hopeless, I go back to the tree. That's when two fairly large rabbits come into view. Before I have time to consider, the axe has left my hand and is in one of the rabbits neck, the other rabbit tries to run away however, one of the knives I have lands on its chest.

I go to get them when I hear the sound of running water. I stuff the rabbits in my pack. I follow the sound until a come to a small pond. I don't think I've seen this pond before, oh well. I grab all the bottles and fill then one by one. When I'm satisfied, I go back to my tree.

I make a small fire and cook the smallest rabbit. I eat half of it, washing it down with water. I yawn, it hasn't been a long day, yet I'm tired. It must be the axe throwing that made me sleepy. I don't think anyone's died today, I didn't hear a canon. I climb up the tree, strap myself on and close my eyes, drifting off into an awkward sleep.

"BANG" The noise of the canon awakens me. I wonder who it could be. I look up into the sky; it must be late morning as the sun is rather high. I wonder how long I've been out. I finish the rabbit and most of the water in mine and Lila's bottles.

I shove all my stuff into my bag and go on a journey. There must be five, no four of us left seen as one's just died. Well, I've made it into the final four, my district will be proud. Probably.

"Did you kill her? Huh. Did you?" I hear a voice coming from nearby, I don't recognise it, I wonder who it could be. I climb up a tree to see who it is. I see Keerco (Lila's district partner) holding the girl from district four. The boy lay dead on the floor. That's who the canon was for earlier.

"No, it was someone else!" she whimpers, "It wasn't me! It was district one, they wanted to kill district seven." Me? What have I done? "Clanacilia told us to kill her." She says answering my silent question "Clan said she looked mean. She had so much food. Clan was spying on her and Lila but thought it was too risky going alone because of the powers she could possess." Where did she get this from?

Keerco was loosening his grip, I wanted to yell out to him but that would give me away. Before I knew it, district four had Keerco in a headlock. "Did you really think I was going to let you kill me?" she smiles, Keerco was going blue, "I will win this!" No she won't, I think as I throw a knife at her head. She is dead within seconds. The canon fires.

"Well," I say, jumping down from the tree, "aren't you going to thank me?"

"Thank you for what?" he shoots back at me.

"Erm, maybe, saving your damn life," I yell "or should I've left her to it?"

"Thanks," he says quietly.

"Do you want to be allies?" I ask politely.

"No," he says, "I work alone."

"Okay," I say, "why?"

"So I don't get sad when people die," he says and begins to cry, "apart from Lila! She was my best friend, I wanted her to live, I was trying to protect her. I couldn't go one without avenging her death."

"Don't worry," I say softly, "her killers are dead."

"Yeah," he says, "but it's your fault!" I look startled and I'm about to question him when he says "If you hadn't been allies she wouldn't have died. Clanacilia wanted to kill you not her! So, I'm going to have to kill you." He comes forward, a knife pointed at my chest when I throw it, hitting his heart. BANG, the canon signals the end of his life.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper to his dead body, "You were going to kill me!" I take his bag, district four didn't have any, Clanacilia must have them. I walk away from the scene. The hovercraft picks up them.

I turn, "Goodbye!" I continue to walk for miles.

aste your document here...


	12. Chapter 12

At night, there are three faces in the sky, districts fours and Keerco. Clanacilia must know that it's just me and her left, she will come after me. Even if she doesn't, the capitol will find a way of getting us together. Probably either today or tomorrow.

I feel nervous; I don't want the capitol to draw us together using some horrible weapon. I've seen previous games, I know what can happen. Clanacilia was camping out near the cornucopia last time, maybe she's still there.

I eat the other rabbit, as the food touches my tongue, I realise how hungry I am. I drink some water, making a mental note to get more food in the morning. After everything is gone, I climb into my sleeping bag and close my eyes.

I wake up to the sound of mockingjays in the trees, I can't to save my life so don't think much about them. I yawn; today will be the day when the games end (hopefully), either me or Clanacilia will die!

I trek to the cornucopia, trying to remember where it is. After a few hours, I have no luck. I sit down and open my back. I then realise that I have no food left, great. My legs are too tired to move but my stomach is screaming for food.

Looking for some nuts or berries, I stand. After a while of searching, I find some yummy looking berries. I recognise these from home, my father used to bring them home after a long days work. I haven't had one since he died.

I pick them and stuff my face, delicious. I hear movement behind me. Axe at the ready, i turn and throw. A small bird lies limp on the ground, blood pouring from its head.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper to the dead body, "I'm hungry, berries don't really make a good lunch."

I make a small fire to cook the bird, I eat half of it, fast. I'm about to move when I think. If I stay here, Clanacilia will come soon. I decide to make the fire bigger, the sooner she comes, the sooner it's over.

I begin to get bored; this waiting business is so boring. I remember my father saying that whenever I am bored, I should pass the time away with talents. The only talent I've is getting annoyed and bored fast. I look around me; there are lots of small pieces of wood around me.

I pick up a piece of wood, a small sharp knife and carve out a shape. Before I realise it, I have made some small, slightly strange figurines. This is what my father taught me, this is my talent. I smile at the thought.

The sky is getting dark, I really hoped by this time I'd be dead or in the capitol. Can't push my luck, eh. I don't feel sleepy and I don't want Clanacilia creeping up on me at night. I have a feeling that the capitol will draw us together somehow, I know that I must get to Clanacilia before the capitol make us. I get up and travel to what I think will be my death...


	13. Chapter 13

I have trekked for hours; I can't seem to find Clanacilia anywhere. This arena's huge, so she must be somewhere or maybe she is looking for me? It is nearly midday, I'd better find some lunch.

I spy a small bird walking in the grass and throw my knife at it before it notices a thing. I walk up to it, it is quite cute really, I feel really bad for the poor thing, but I have no choice! Hopefully this will be my last meal in the arena.

I make a fire, nice and big so Clanacilia can spot me, and cook the bird. I finish it and lie in wait for trouble! My eyes begin to get heavy, I realise that I haven't slept properly for a while. Before I know it, I'm in a light sleep.

I wake to the sound of footsteps. My eyes snap open as I grab my knives and axe and jump up. Clanacilia is standing in front of me, a grin covering her face.

"So, district seven, we meet again," she smiles crookedly, "so, you've turned into quite the killer then, haven't you. Well it's a pity you have to die soon!" She snarls after the last word.

"Not if I kill you first," I say sounding braver than I look, "you may think you're better than me..."

"I am better than you," she cuts in, "seriously, did you ever really think that a district seven can beat and district two, me!"

"Well I could try!" I force out although my voice begins to quiver showing my nerves. "If I kill you then I will win!"

"I know," she says, looking bored, "but you're not going to kill me are you?!"She begins to laugh.

I throw a knife at her however my nerves get the better of me. It narrowly misses her heart, slicing open her right shoulder.

"So, you want to play it this way," she says, her eyes water slightly, "a small cut can't kill me." She takes her bow and arrow and aims it at my heart. I realise just in time as I dodge the fatal hit. The arrow hits my arm, I yelp at the pain. I have to go on I think, you can do this! If only.

"I know I can do this," she smirks at my yelp, "with you, the weakling, I can't lose!"

"Kill me then," I say, "what are you waiting for? Come on kill me!"

She hesitates at my remark; I don't think that she expected me to say. She takes her weapon, aims it at me and fires. At the same time, I throw my axe at her head.

The arrow hits the side of my chest; I scream and fall to the ground in agony. I hear the canon. I'm confused, I'm not dead! I look over to Clanacilia; I see a body lying in a pool of blood. I don't want to look.

The victory music plays and Claudius Templesmith's voice fills the stadium: "Congratulations, you have just won the sixty-seventh Hunger Games!" I've done it! I've actually done it! I've won the Hunger Games! I can see my family again!

I see the hovercraft come, the ladder comes down. I hold onto it for dear life. I become temporarily frozen to the ladder. When I arrive in the hovercraft my mind becomes fuzzy.

"We didn't need the sunlock then" I mumble and then all goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

When I wake, I'm lying on a bed with loads of tubes running throw my arm. I try to get up but there is something holding me down. I try harder but it's no use. I just lay back and let myself heal.

An avox comes in a few times a day a gives me food. I'm always starving so I gobble it down. Every now and then some liquid pours into my arm and puts me to sleep. After few days I get very annoyed with this. I try to get up again and I soon realise that there is nothing stopping me. I get up and put on a robe. I walk out into the corridor and walk along looking for someplace to go.

"Johanna!" A voice comes from behind me.

"Carrie!" I exclaim. I run up to her and give her a hug, without her I almost certainly would've died in these games. Behind her is Rylan, he's looking at me with disgust.

"I honestly have absolutely no idea how you won!" he says sharply, "you got the worst score in training and here you are!"

"Stop being so harsh Rylan!" Carrie says in my defence, "it was here tactic remember!"

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later!" he says and walks off, a smug smile creeps across my face, I really hate him.

We go and get ready for the interviews, Brohnad dresses me in a short purple dress. My hairs grown a bit throughout the games but not much. Brohnad washes in and turns it into a stylish bob. I walk down to the interview with Carrie and Brohnad. I take a deep breath...

Caesar Flickerman comes on stage and soon I'm sitting opposite him. "So Johanna, how did you feel about the games?"

"Well, to start, I think that it's horrible what actually happens, twenty-three people die just for glory! It makes me sick!" I say, my eyes glaring into the cameras.

"Well, I don't quite know what to say to that..." Caesar says, astonished at my remark.

"Well you wouldn't, would you!" I snap at him, "you've lived here all you life and you have never experienced what I have! Or any of the other tributes! Imagine the poor families at home who are mourning over the loss of there children, grandchildren, brothers and sisters! Here you just look at it as entertainment! I don't understand how watching people, people just like you, kill each other! I certainly don't understand how you live with yourselves! Especially the gamemakers and President Snow! You all make me sick!"

"Well, that was a very long speech my dear!" Caesar says, "I completely understand how you feel!"

"No you don't! You think you do but you don't!" I scream, " you have no idea what I or all the other victors have been through!"

"Well, that's all we got time for! Goodnight!" Caesar Flickerman says and I walk off stage.

"Are you crazy!" Carrie yells "you have made a mockery of Panem!"

"Oh I'm sorry," I say sarcastically, "I will just pretend I don't care about all those dead people!"

"Stop it Johanna!" Carrie says, "the people here can do anything, they won't hurt you but they could hurt your families."

"For what?" I almost scream, "for telling the world about my pain! The pain of all those dead people!"

"Just be kind, quiet and don't shout! We'll be home in a couple of days okay?"

"Okay." I say.

The next day we are on the train on the way home, I spend most of the time in my compartment. I can't wait to be home and see my family, even if I've done something completely stupid I want to be with them.

As the train pulls into the station I see all my family and friends of District Seven "Home Sweet Home!" I whisper. I run out of the train and towards my mother! "Mummy!" I squeal and hug her.

I see my two little brothers and hug them too! "Johanna!" they cry. I hug Kia and all my other friends but there's someone missing!

"Hello beautiful," a voice from behind me says. I turn around quickly to see Harry standing about ten metres away. I run towards him and we kiss like there's no tomorrow. "I love you Jo!"

"I love you too Harry!"

I know that these people may die because of my stupidity, and I wish that I could change it all but I want to make it last in hope that they won't die!

The End!


End file.
